disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scroop
Scroop is the primary antagonist from Treasure Planet. He has the alien instincts of a crab and more commonly, a spider. Like the rest of John Silver, he wants Flynt's treasure. He first appears when Jim Hawkins nearly eavesdrops on the crews's plans for a mutiny. He threatens the cabin boy and attempts to kill him. Silver intervenes before Jim can be harmed and disables Mr. Scroop (by squeezing his claw with his cyborg hand). Mr. Arrow scolds Scroop for his behavior and warns the rest of the crew that if they should act out again, they will be locked in the brig for the remainder of the voyage. When Silver later on scolds Scroop for acting out, Scroop replies that he wanted to keep Jim from finding out that they were pirates. During a supernova, Captain Amelia assigns Jim Hawkins to secure everyone's lifelines. Scroop reveals his true intentions when he cuts Mr. Arrow's lifeline, sending Mr. Arrow plunging to his death in the black hole. Scroop then pins the blame for Mr. Arrow's death on Jim by saying that Mr. Arrow's lifeline wasn't properly secured. When Silver comforts Jim, Scroop is eavesdropping. He senses a weakness in the cyborg, and refuses to let it interfere with the mutiny. When the crew gathers to talk about the mutiny, Scroop harrases Silver in front of the alien pirates about his soft spot. Silver manages to outsmart Scroop by saying that he does not care for Jim, even though Jim (who is hiding in a barrel) didn't know that Silver was just trying to save himself from Scroop's wrath. Scroop's final scene is when Jim, B.E.N., and Morph are trying to retrieve the map on the R.L.S Legacy. Scroop chases and fights Jim, but B.E.N. (accidently) saves Jim by pulling the wire controlling the artificial gravity on the shipr. Jim and Scroop ascend the mainmast and cling to the crow's nest. Jim hangs onto the pirate flag to prevent himself from floating up into space while he reaches for the laser pistol that he dropped. Scroop prepares to cut the rope that the flag is attached to, just as he did with Mr. Arrow. However, Jim quickly climbs down the flag and tangles Scroop in the flag. The rope then snaps and Scroop screams out terror as he floats off into outer space. Trivia *Scroop is similar to Scar. They are both scary and dark antagonists, murder someone important during an attack, and blame the death on the respective protagonists. *He is similar to the character Israel Hands in the original novel Treasure Island; who is a pirate of Silver's order; and the scene is similar to the scene where Hands tries to kill Jim. However, in the novel, Hands is killed when Jim shoots him with his pistols after Hands has wounded Jim with his knife. *Scroop and the other pirates are the only real antagonists of the movie. *Many believe that it was Scroop responsible for Mr. Arrow's death; if that's so, then Scroop is the true main antagonist of the film. *Scroop is a much better antagonist than John Silver. Category:Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Masters of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Killers Category:True Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Predators Category:monsters Category:Evil geniuses Category:killer Category:Deaths Category:Crimes Category:Murderers Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Hateable Villains Category:Opposing Forces Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:spiders Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Satan like villians Category:Mob-Boss Like Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Lewd villains Category:Falling villains Category:Basil Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Henchmen